Twilis
Name: Twilis Gender: Male Universe: Bionicle Species: (formerly) Matoran (Toa) Mask, (formerly) Kanohi Tryna, the Great Mask of Reanimation Element: (formerly) Light Weapon: (formerly) Shining Sword Side: (formerly) Good Three Words to Describe: (formerly) Bitter, Strong, Jealous bio Twilis was one of the many Av-Matoran living in Karda Nui, often considered to be a leader among the Matoran. When the Avohkah attacked them, Twilis saw many of his friends murdered. Harboring a sense of justice and a feeling of hatred towards the Avohkah, he did what he could to stop the creatures, evening helping the Toa Mata during their training. During the Time Slip, he was placed as a Ko-Matorn in Metru Nui by the Order of Mata Nui, and had his memory erased. While on Metru Nui, he worked as a scientist and scholar. Despite the residents of Ko-Metru studying the future, Twilis often preferred looking at the past, mostly the history of the Toa as well as various legends, being one of the few Ko-Matoran who had a decent relationship with the Onu-Matoran. However, after Makuta Teridax took over the city, Twilis, along with the other Matoran, were put into stasis until they were awoken on the island of Mata Nui by the Toa Metru, who soon turned into Turaga. In Ko-Koro, Twilis worked as captain of the Ko-Koro Guard, keeping the village safe from the Maktua's forces, which included the Rahi, the Bohrok, and the Rahkshi. During all these attacks, Twilis saw many fellow Matoran die, especially during the Rahkshi attack, continuing to grow his hatred towards everything wicked. After Teridax's supposed defeat, everyone on Mata Nui traveled to Metru Nui, where Twilis helped watch over the Matoran as they rebuilt the city, and even was there when Mata Nui was reawakened. However, at this point, Teridax had taken over Mata Nui's body, and began a year-long reign over the Matoran. Twilis did what he could to help fight against Teridax, but continued to watch many lives die. While fighting in an ancient temple in Teridax's body, Twilis discovered a Toa Stone and became a Toa of Light. After this, Twilis swore to stop Teridax, and this time, no matter the cost, fighting against Teridax's army, and even participated in the final battle. After Teridax's death, the Matoran and Agori came together to form the Agoran, and the Glatorian gained elemental powers, becoming Toa. Twilis himself helped build Zorrin Nui, which would eventually become the capital of Spherus Magna. Twilis soon became the protector of Zorrin Nui, and even trained a new Toa, a female Toa of Stone by the name of Feltah. Twilis himself became close to Feltah, becoming a father-figure to her. However, after several thousand years, the Skakdi decided to rebel against the Agoran, attacking multiple cities, including Zorrin Nui. During this battle, a new Toa of Fire, Kratos, came upon the city and assisted both Twilis and Feltha to fend off the Skakdi army. However, the Toa of Stone died during the battle, and Twilis suffered from internal bleeding. Kratos himself was able to finish the battle, single handedly defeating the army's general, Ergox, a Skakdi of Ice. Twilis himself took Feltah's death hard, vowing revenge on the Skakdi. It was revealed that an even larger Skakdi army was approaching Zorrin Nui, so the city's Turaga, Kantis, requested a number of Toa to help protect the city. Joining Twilis and Kratos, the former recovering from his injury, were Tamina, a Toa of Water, Poldren, a Toa of Stone, and Vancus, a Toa of Air. The five of them fought the army, with Twilis himself defeating multiple Skakdi in fury, having to stop himself from killing the creatures. After the Toa's victory, the five of them were asked to become the official Toa of Zorrin Nui, with Twilis becoming the leader While Twilis lead the Toa, he became known among his teammates for his cold attitude. Having seen so many die throughout his life, Twilis didn't want to become too attached to anyone else, and trained his team hard, so that they would have the best chance of surviving. While the team of Toa were praised, Kratos himself, got a lot of the glory, having a lot of skill and often being the one to finish many fights. This caused Twilis to become jealous of Kratos, as he was the leader of the team. Twilis's motivation slowly changed from helping his fellow Toa and the Agoran to taking the praise away from Kratos. Despite this, throughout the actions of Twilis's team and many others, peace was maintained through Spherus Magna, heralding a new Golden Age for the Agoran population, lasting nearly 50,000 years. However, that peace will be shattered soon enough. And for Twilis himself, things would become worse gallery video Category:Evil Category:Good Category:Toa Category:Demon Category:Light Category:Shadow Category:Male